hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kuuruko Wallerstein
Kuuruko Wallerstein '(クルコ・ウォラーシュタイン, ''Kuruko u~orāshutain) is a young girl who was once the heiress to a large mining company owned by her family. After being captured, she is currently an assistant to an Administrator in the Elementals, named Magnesite, and was previously studied/experimented on as their prisoner. Her older brother was originally captured alongside her, however was eventually killed. Currently, Kuuruko is living on the Elementals Spaceship 9Z5. Appearance Kuuruko is a young girl of average height, with pale fair skin and long, rose red hair, sporting an ahoge. While she leaves her hair loose, a gem, Sunstone, sometimes ties a part of it into a braid around the the back of her head. She was born with dark blue eyes, but they have now become grey and lifeless. Kuuruko has some noticeable injuries too, being given a scar running over her left eye by Magnesite. She can often be seen with cuts and bruises by extension, however they are usually bandaged by Sunstone. Her nose and right cheek are constantly bandaged to cover two additional scars. There are also small eyebags under both of her eyes, due to suffering from insomnia and possibly sleep paralysis. As a member of the Elementals, Kuuruko wears a silver-colored outfit composed of a long-sleeved button up shirt, alongside gloves, a pleated skirt that goes down to just above her knees, and work boots. Personality Kuuruko is a scarred and anxious individual, jumpy to even just being touched by someone. She speaks quietly due to overthinking everything she says and becoming shy, and tries to avoid all interaction with others; eye contact, touch, talking, etc. While she adopts a brave stance when near other Elementals, especially ones higher ranking than her, due to being told by Magnesite she needs to make herself presentable, as being her toy any mistakes she makes would be an embarrassment to Magnesite by extension, she is constantly filled with anxiety. She believes that any slip up will be met with physical punishment, and braces herself for being hit, even flinching and apologising profusely just for bumping into someone when walking. Kuuruko shuts herself off completely from others emotionally, showing fake emotions. This is best seen around Magnesite. She agrees to and complies with anything Magnesite says, saying she loves her, and takes any physical punishments (beating, slapping, etc) by just saying sorry, instead of arguing back. Kuuruko even goes as far as allowing Magnesite to cut and bruise her, which usually ends with her being left bleeding on the floor, while Magnesite just goes off to work. By contrast, Kuuruko has a more caring relationship with another one of the Elemental's Administrators: Sunstone. Sunstone is usually the one Kuuruko goes to when left alone by Magnesite, as she actually cares for Kuuruko, bandaging her wounds and letting her stay in her room. Sunstone also allows her to vent, which often results in her crying, as she is prone to it already. Despite this, their relationship can still be toxic. As Sunstone is possessive of her, when Kuuruko just wants to be alone or rejects something offered up by Sunstone, she usually responds manipulatively, acting like she will just instead leave Kuuruko to her harassment, saying she doesn't have to help, and really, should just leave her. This is unsurprisingly met with fear and apologies from Kuuruko. Background Born into a wealthy family, her family and name were famous for the large mining company that they had owned for generations. As her older brother was more interested in becoming a Hunter, becoming the heir to the family fell to her. However, roughly at the age of 19, she and her brother were abducted by the Elementals as prisoners. While her brother resisted and was eventually killed, she complied with the Elementals rules and demands, becoming their prisoner and, eventually, worker. Relationships Samui Noshiro Samui is a Faiyo befriended by Kuuruko, and was previously a servant of her family. When Kuuruko was captured by the Elementals alongside her brother, Samui fought to protect the siblings, albeit only with a broom. In the end, she was captured alongside the two, and has been the Elementals prisoner ever since, being studied and experimented on constantly. It is unknown what their relationship was like before being captured, however it was likely a very typical servant relationship. After being captured, while Kuuruko is now forcefully a member of the Elementals, Samui is still imprisoned. Kuuruko uses her position to give extra supplies to Samui in secret, despite it getting her blackmailed by Magnesite into practically becoming her slave, showing that they have become close over their time on the ship. While Kuuruko wishes she could do more to help, apologising for letting Samui get captured too, Samui in return apologises to Kuuruko, wishing she could have saved her and her brother from capture. While Samui has growing romantic feelings for her, Kuuruko is unaware of them. Magnesite Magnesite is one of Kuuruko's tormentors, and would likely be called Kuuruko's owner if asked by an Elemental, being seen as basically just property by Magnesite. They have an unstable and toxic forced 'romantic' relationship, best seen in private. Magnesite is known to have physically, psychologically and sexually abused Kuuruko on many occasions in the past, and continues to do so now. Despite this, through blackmail and threats, Magnesite manages to keep Kuuruko silent and obedient throughout all of her torture. Whenever Kuuruko '''misbehaves, Magnesite punishes her usually by beatings, and even sometimes through the other forms of abuse mentioned earlier. Magnesite is seen as having a twisted form of love for Kuuruko, forcing her through things such as rape in hopes of impregnating her, and constantly telling her that what she does, she does out of love, all the while tormenting her. Kuuruko, in return, has very mixed feelings towards her. While she has been scarred heavily due to the trauma she has been put through and obviously wishes she could just be left alone, in her now mentally ill mind, she has slowly come to believe what Magnesite tells her, believing that without Magnesite the Elementals would have already gotten rid of her. As such, to an extent, Kuuruko is genuinely loyal to her. Sunstone Trivia * Kuuruko's background holds some similarity to the character from RWBY named Weiss Schnee, a show Mr. Drawing Man Zack is now obsessed with. And yes, Weiss is his favourite character * Kuuruko is strictly lesbian, making her and Fusako Chiba the only two strictly homosexual human characters in the RP * Kuuruko's eye bags are due to her suffering from insomnia, almost never getting enough sleep to fulfil her role in the Elementals, if she even gets any. She is sometimes awoken or stopped from resting due to Magnesite's abuse ** Due to her insomnia, it is also possible that she may suffer from sleep paralysis from time to time, too * As her last name has origins from Germany, it is possible she is of German descent, to some degree